Steven's Kanto Adventure
by pokefan417
Summary: The rewrite of my very first story! Follow Steven on a journey through the Kanto region!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my very small number of readers! You may know, but probably not, that I already started this story, but I have decided to restart it, and go more slowly. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon, or any of its characters. The only things I own are the OC's.**

Steven Edens is a 16 year old boy from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. He's big for his age, 5'11 and 190 lbs., not fat or thin. Today was the day. He was going to get a Pokémon! And without a doubt, he would become a Pokémon master. He would cement his legacy, and go down in history as a legend, whose skills rivaled those of Red! Or not. I mean, he's just now woken up for his first day, so…you never know. Realizing what day it was, he got dressed, grabbed his bag, said bye to his mom, and went to see Oak. Professor Oak was a kind, elderly man, and was Kanto's leading expert on Pokémon. He also hosted a radio show in the Johto region, and was a tea enthusiast.

As Steven entered the lab, he noticed his rival, Tim, leaving town with a pokeball. Steven decided to catch up later. Professor Oak was standing next to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"Hello, Steven!" he said. "You're a bit late, but I believe that you can still get a Pokémon." He opened all three pokeballs, but nothing came out.

"Oops, that's right; three others came by to start their own journeys. Sorry Steven."

"Professor," Steven said, desperately, "isn't there anything you can do?"

"Well, I suppose I could give you some pokeballs and a pokedex. You would have to try catching a pokemon just outside of town."

After getting five pokeballs and a pokedex, Steven left town for route 1. Four times he threw a pokeball, four times he watched a Rattata or a Pidgey get away. Finally, he decided to bring out his radio. He had gotten it at a very young age, and never went anywhere without it. After searching the stations for a bit, something caught his attention.

"And in other news, trainers on route 1 be on the lookout, as we are getting reports of a shiny Abra around those parts. It is a lighter shade of yellow that most Abra, which are rarely seen on route 1. Good luck out there!"

"Hmm. A shiny Abra? That's pretty cool." Steven said. However, he didn't like his chances, so he forgot about it, and began to eat an apple he had brought with him. He had come prepared. Suddenly, the grass next to him began to rustle. He stopped eating, and his chin hit the ground as the shiny Abra came out of the grass.

"The shiny Abra? If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone was writing this." He said. He noticed it was sniffing, and looking at his apple. He offered it to the Pokemon, who took it. As it was eating, he pulled out his pokedex, which said:

"Abra, the Psi Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping. When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by teleporting."

When it finished, Steven decided to try his luck. He set his last pokeball on the ground.

"You can come with me if you want." He told it.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1, please read and review, take you're vitamins, say you're prayers, and…aw what the heck, you're probably not even reading this part. Please don't sue me Mr. Hogan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Warrior James Brian Hellwig, **

**AKA, The Ultimate Warrior, who died of a massive **

**heart attack on April 8****th****, 2014, two days after he was **

**inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. I send **

**my deepest condolences to his family. R.I.P.**

**(June 16, 1959 – April 8, 2014) He was 54.**

**Honey, I'm home! Why are you calling me honey? Aren't we married? No. Oh…..then who did I…..**

**Crazy Joe! Get out of that booth! Sorry about that everyone, I left him alone for five minutes and he got out of his cage. He's gonna ruin me one day. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Joe, get out of the peanut butter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

The Abra was staring at the pokeball, seeming to contemplate whether or not to go in. Steven was a little worried, as this was possibly his last chance to catch his first Pokémon. He realized the risk of letting it decide, but he knew it might teleport away if he wasn't careful. Abra were incredibly rare in this part of the Kanto region. He held his breath as it decided. It slowly reached out, and pressed the button on the pokeball. It opened up, pulling it in with a red light. The pokeball shook a couple of times before it made a little ding.

"Yes," Steven exclaimed, "I just caught a shiny Abra!" He picked up the pokeball, and picked up his pokedex, learning that it knew confusion, teleport, and swift.

"All right Abra," he said, letting it out of the pokeball, "use teleport." He stood there waiting, while the Abra just stared at him. "Oh, right. I have to tell you where. To Oak's lab!" This time, they teleported. It felt like how apparition is described on Harry Potter. They entered the lab, where Steven showed it to the professor. After some talking, Oak gave him five more pokeballs. As Steven was about to leave, he realized that Abra was missing. He heard a yell behind him, and turned to see Oak looking horrified as Abra ate an everstone. He gasped, remembering that everstones prevent evolution. He ran back and quickly apologized to Oak. Oak accepted the apology, but was concerned about Abra. After some examination, Abra was declared to be alright, but would be unable to evolve. So the two left, Steven carrying Abra.

"You know," Steven said. "You have a big appetite. I think I'll call you…Eater. Hey, don't give me that look, it's the best I can come up with! OK, how about I change that when I think of a better nickname? Good. It won't be easy with you not being able to evolve, but we are gonna beat the pokemon league champion someday."

And so, with his new friend, Eater, Steven is on the road to greatness. As he heads to Viridian City, who knows what new challenges he…

"Who is that?" Steven said, looking around.

"I'm a disembodied voice that is narrating your journey."

"Oh," he said. "Well, please stop, it's annoying."

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!"

**So that's that! Sorry it's so short, but I have school and other things to do. I hope you liked it. Read, review, and feel free to leave ideas for the name. Joe, so help me, I will send you back to that testing lab where I stole you from! Oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter time! I hope anyone reading this likes the stories, and in this chapter, Steven gets new travel companions! Gym battle number one is only two or three chapters away! Honestly, depending on how long each chapter is, the first gym battle might be sooner or later. On with the show…I mean story!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by the Pokémon Company, and anyone else who owns it. Just not me, but how awesome would that be? It wouldn't. I would probably ruin it, so thank you to whoever does own it.**

Steven and Abra were walking toward Viridian City. Since last time, nothing has happened yet. But hopefully, pretty soon, something interesting will happen. Steven had put Abra back in it's pokeball after he had discovered it eating more of his food. He had a bag of peanuts in his hand, using them to try and lure new Pokémon. So far, no luck.

"Man, this is so hard! I thought there would be a lot of Pokémon around here."

Just then, a Pidgey walked onto the path just ahead. It hadn't noticed Steven yet.

"Oh man, a Pidgey! I'm gonna catch it!"

He pulled out Abra's pokeball, and was about to throw it, when…

"YOU IDIOT!"

The Pidgey looked up and saw Steven, and flew away.

Steven was just as surprised as the Pidgey, and walked ahead to see who the voice belonged to. Sounded like a woman's voice. He crept up behing the bushes, and peeked through. In the clearing in front of him, he saw a man with bluish, purple hair cowering on the ground in front of a woman with long red hair. Both were wearing black and white uniforms, which looked to be a differently colored version of Team Rocket uniforms. Looking around, he also saw a Meowth.

"How is it my fault we got kicked out of Team Rocket," the man yelled fearfully.

"You were the one who messed up out last mission, you idiot! We lost out jobs because of you!" yelled the woman angrily.

"Come on, Jess, leave James alone," said the Meowth. Wait a second. The Meowth talked!? What is going on here!?

"Oh, I guess your right Meowth." The three sat down together, sighing. "What do we do now, you guys? We don't have any money, no food, and these uniforms are all we have."

The other two didn't seem to have an answer for that one. Steven had been watching from the bushes, and new that this was his chance to get some traveling companions, even if they were as weird as these three. So, he stepped out from behind the bush, startling the three into falling over.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully.

"What in the world!? Where did you come from!?" yelled the man.

"I was in the bushes. Look, I heard your dilemma. I would like to make an offer. I'm Steven. Who are you?"

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman exclaimed.

"And make it double." Said the man.

"Oh wait, we can't use that anymore," said Meowth.

The three looked down sadly.

"I'm Jessie."

"And I'm James."

"Meowth, what a name. We were Team Rocket. Or, at least a branch of it."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you three would like to travel with me? It would be fun, and it would get your mind off of things."

The three thought about it, and accepted.

"Great! First things first, since you're not part of that group anymore, we've gotta get you out of those clothes. He gave the two of them some of his clothes. They stopped at a local market, where the two changed in the bathrooms. Jessie came out wearing her boots, but now with skinny blue jeans, and a flannel long sleeve, with the bottom tied up so her belly was showing, and the sleeves rolled up to below her elbows. James was also wearing his boots, but now with black pants, and a Pikachu t-shirt. The two looked at Steven quizzically.

"Hey, it was all I had on me!"

So with that, the four companions walked on.

**Well, that's it for now. It's not easy to find a way that they would join him, so that's it. Next chapter will be a filler. We will see how each member…sorry guys, former members, of Team Rocket feel about this new change of pace, why, and some other stuff. Sorry, I suck at summaries.**


End file.
